


Unusual Bond

by DontHugMeImLeviHeichou



Category: Fantasy Romance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fantasy, High School, Mages, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Violence, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontHugMeImLeviHeichou/pseuds/DontHugMeImLeviHeichou
Summary: Weslyn had never been fond of mages and wizards. Too full of themselves and often overestimating their own powers. They had never been fond of her either. They were scared of her, righteously. They had always been. So she decided to hide until she was found by her current partner. A petite young mage named Aliya who stumbles upon her hideout when she was nothing but a small child. And now she had to attend school with her. That was a thing Weslyn had never even dreamt about doing and yet here she was. Great....





	Unusual Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story. I'm writing it based on a dream I had and hope that you'll like it ^^ Thank you for reading.

In our modern world society is build and run by mages and wizards. Many of them have been on earth for hundreds of years while others are significantly younger. The mages, born with magic have always been close to nature and arcane beings they took care of their protection, agriculture and passing on their knowledge to the next generation whereas the wizards had to get their knowledge and power by studying and learning how to use these powers. So they took over these parts. There had always been a big gap between the mages and wizards. The latter being envious of the mages natural powers and the mages disagreeing with the way the wizards handled magic. They tried to harm the other side with any spell and any trick they had up their sleeve. The world around them fell into chaos till the smaller parties that had been caught in the conflict decided to act. So they all came to together, beings that have been long forgotten and beings that are still known to men. From all parts of the world, they came to find a way to cease the conflict. And after a hundred days and nights, most of them came to a conclusion: They would form a soul bond with these people so that they could guide them on their path. But not all were satisfied with the option that was presented to them. While all of the creatures of light and some elders agreed many creatures of the darkness and most elders disagreed and said that they would continue to live away from mages and wizards. And so the creatures confronted the humans with their idea and after some discussions, they agreed. Since then every mage and wizard got a partner for life. The small group of elders that agreed to help bond with the higher ranks and the rest with the other creatures and so peace was restored.


End file.
